Talk:PC Tweaking
The first section on texture pop-in is pretty much straight from GameFAQs. It's useful information, at least in my experience. The second bit, on screenshots, is my own; the syntax hasn't changed all that much from UT2004, which I played for some time. Input and criticism is undoubtedly warranted. Vacuity 22:42, 8 April 2009 (UTC) switch members' equipment serch in rushengine.ini--> bExSettingUseAllMemberEquip=False--> change it to TRUE Speed it up a bit (PC) I know this is cheating but I run speed engine 5.5, it fastens up the game and those real long boring Bai Ze fights are over in a jiffy. I normaly hate to cheat because it ruins the game, thou nowdays when even the built in Turbo Mode seem to run in slow motion this "tweak" seems kind of nice. --Fergulix 13:24, 6 August 2009 (UTC) PC tweaking - Changing NPC equipment in action I came to an interesting point in the game where my Gaou would request for Obsidian when I got from BR 61 to 62. All that required was a couple of battles. So I decided to experiment a little. Note that I used PC tweaking to make Gaou use Huge Katanas from the moment I got him. He started off with an Uchigatana and upgraded his weapons by himself till he had Dragonsbane at BR61. In my inventory I had had an Obsidian for a long time, but it wasn't until BR62 that Gaou actually requested it. I also had an Elite's Grandsword in my inventory. Thus: Inventory: Obsidian (Huge-Sword) and Elite's Grandsword (Huge-Sword) Gaou: Using Dragonsbane (Huge-Katana) Case 1: He used Dragonsbane at BR61 and requested the Obsidian after the battles when I became BR62. I said YES to his request. Dragonsbane was destroyed in the process and his items list altered in order for him to upgrade from Obsidian->Obsidian Artis. Case 2: He used Dragonsbane at BR61 and requested the Obsidian after the battles when I became BR62. This time I said NO to his request and instead manually placed the requested weapon, Obsidian, in his hands. Now of course I wanted to see what would happen after a few more battles. I thought that maybe his Dragonsbane-items-list would alter to an Obsidian-items-list. NOPE! After a few battles he requested the Elite's Grandsword, wanting to "downgrade", replacing a better weapon for a worse! Case 3: In the last case I replaced his Dragonsbane with the Obsidian right before the battles so that he fought with the Obsidian instead. After the battles, when I was BR62, he would request the Elite's Grandsword. Which means he wanted to "downgrade" by replacing the Obsidian for an Elite's Grandsword. Answering yes, The Obsidian was destroyed in the process and his items list altered in order for him to upgrade from Elite's Grandsword->Champion's Grandsword. I know that NPC:s differentiate between weapon size, but what is the relation between "Katanas" and "Swords"? In this case with Gaou I'm confused. My conclusion? If you want your NPC to upgrade weapons by themselves (by automatically changing their items list) you have to say YES to their requests, however, the current weapon they are replacing WILL be destroyed! Keiten 10:51, 28 August 2009 (UTC)Keiten :That's exactly how it works. The NPC uses the current equipped weapons to determine which weapons in your inventory to request. There are exceptions to this, and that is any Remnant weapon that is in their default customization list. In this scenario they will request that Remnant weapon ONLY if it either: :* matches their default customization list, ie. Emmy will request Nightbloom if her main is equipped with a mid size sword customization, say a Bluesteel or Tuck. :* matches their current weapon type, ie. Emmy will also request Nightbloom if her main is equipped with any mid size Katana customization . :Now back to Gaou, if you equip a Huge Katana and then do a few battles, they will request the highest Huge Katana in your inventory, and when you say yes they will change their upgrade list accordingly, items and all. Now say your current list is of a Huge Katana, and you equip Obsidian which is a huge Sword and do a few battles, he will request the highest Huge Sword in your inventory with no regard for the level of the Obsidian this way and if that is say an Elite's Grandsword then he will request it and over write the Obsidian. The trick is DO NOT equip anything forcefully you don't want to lose, equip the lowest level weapon possible and let them request a slightly higher one, to change their customization list. This is why I wrote the article on the correct way to change a customization list because this is the real mechanics behind, and you can use said mechanics to your advantage if you follow the rules. For example I change Blocter to Smiter customization list, and Maddox to dual wield Blade Breaker list, and they do their upgrades perfectly. Mikeyakame 12:49, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Another question: Will characters ever request any weapon from the Enlightened Seven, who have character-specific weapons? Let's say Hinnah's Azureblade lies in my inventory, no character but Hinnah is capable of requesting it right? :No they won't because no character except the enlightened seven have those weapons in their upgrade lists. Mikeyakame 03:05, 31 August 2009 (UTC) ::So what it means is that if you want Hinnah or Hannah to be able to use the Special Arts ability "Snowpetal" by equipping the sword Nightbloom either of the two following will happen?: ::1. Nightbloom will replace Hinnah's Azureblade - or Hannah's Crimsonblade - and destroy it. ::2. Nightbloom will be equipped by Hinnah/Hannah but their replaced weapon lies in the inventory, useless forever because Azureblade/Crimsonblade are completely unusable by any other characters than their original owners. :You are correct on the first one but not the second. If you unequip Hinnah or Hannahs weapons they will not request any Nightbloom customization. They will only request Nightbloom customizations while they are equipped with their original weapons or customizations of them. The problem lies in their upgrade list only containing their equipped weapon and its customizations. They go like this: :* #1 - #13 -> Empty :* #14 -> Azureblade or Crimsonblade :* #15 -> Azureblade Virtutis or Crimsonblade Virtutis :* #16 -> Nightbloom Mist or Nightbloom Royal :Because requests are based off two values from what I can tell: :# the item size ID of current equipped weapon, :# the itemID (probably not ItemSize ID) of special remnant items in their upgrade list :So basically you've got a Mitra Specific Midsize Remnant Katana which has a ItemSize ID of 0x1F or 31, so Azureblade, Crimsonblade and Nightbloom all have this specific ItemSize ID which means any character wielding a weapon with that ItemsizeID can request any other weapon with that ID provided it's upgrade rank is higher than the currently equipped weapon. I hope that makes sense! Just so it's a little clear you have the following: :* Nightbloom/Azureblade/Crimsonblade : Upgrade Rank = 230 :* Nightbloom Artis/Azureblade Virtutis/ Crimsonblade Virtutis : Upgrade Rank = 240 :* Nightbloom Virtutis/Nightbloom Mist/ Nightbloom Royal : Upgrade Rank = 250 :250 is the highest value in the game! Also if my understanding is correct, Emmy and Irina might be able to request Azureblade or Crimsonblade, but the problem lies in whether they are required to be equipped with Nightbloom first to request them or not. Mikeyakame 06:41, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Is it possible to force a character to change their weapon size? (i.e. I'm trying to get Paris to take a Superlative Vare. I've tried equipping him with both a Cudgel and a Vare, but he doesn't seems to want to request the Superlative Vare in my inventory. 1. His current focus is still balanced (My BR is 19 at the moment). 2. He was equipped with a Commander's Greatstaff before I switched out his weapon. 07:26, January 25, 2014 (UTC) : Yes, it's possible to change their weapon size. The problem with Paris's situation is that Staves are (likely unintentionally) tricky to deal with. Each line seems to be bound to a specific focus, which makes it difficult to get them to request the "right" one. Cudgel for Combat, Scepter and Vare for Mystic, and Ji for Balance. There's also the issue of having fought at least 2 battles for the request. If you haven't fulfilled at least that requirement, then they simply won't see anything in your inventory. Zephyr (talk) 07:37, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Way to equip character specific weapon? I think I found a way to get other people to equip character specific weapon such as those of the Enlightened Seven. I will give an example because it may be hard to understand. *1. Let's take Milton and manually equip it with any weapon you don't mind losing. *2. If he ask for any weapon, say NO. *3. Get him to upgrade to Meteor Artis by giving him the appropriate items. *4. You now have Meteor and Meteor Artis. So you could equip to Meteor to any character, after a few battle he should request Meteor Artis. I have not tried this yet but it seems to me that it would work. Brokenstorm 23:32, December 3, 2009 (UTC) So basically, you can clone weapons? --Brokendwarf 19:10, November 3, 2011 (UTC) :Essentially. You take their weapon while letting them perform "illegal" upgrades (they can upgrade anything from anything after all!) to "get back" their upgrade line. Zephyr 19:25, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Video-recording? Hey, this may be a bit out of topic but could you tell me what kind of software you could use to record this game (PC)? DevilHunter0413 01:36, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :Fraps would probably be the best choice to record video with. Michael 04:41, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, when trying the TRUE edit to the ini, I can't find the correct file. Instead of the listed file and path, I have a \RushGame\Config\DefaultEngine.ini and when I edit it so that the bExSettingUseAllMemberEquip=FALSE is True instead I get a message saying that the .ini file is broken on startup. Changing the file back to FALSE makes it work properly. Was there a patch or change somewhere that made this cease to work? Ah, never mind. The correct file was over in Documents and Settings, not in the game installation folder. Taking sscreenshot I would recommend Hoversnap, I have used this freeware for some years and it is still good for me. The only reason why I prefer this to the tweaking is the shots can be saved to jpeg or png format right after being taken.The end. 05:40, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Side note: Hoversnap is now dead. Here is a list of free utilities to take screenshots and help improve your speeds and PC. Though Alt+Print Screen is probably enough as mentioned below. Searchtower (talk) 17:48, January 25, 2018 (UTC) Or just use alt+print screen lol. Then open up MSpaint and hit ctrl+v, save and you are all set. No need to download software to take screen shots. I thought there was also an option to take screen shots with in the game config itself although I'm playing two games at the same time right now (Last Remnant and Alicesoft's Rance Quest for any of you who are into the rance series) so I could just be getting confused... -- 14:04, September 14, 2011 (UTC)GuestMahBest I think his point is why people would go Alt + Print -> open MS Paint -> Ctrl + V -> Ctrl + S -> type the name -> hit Ok if all that 6 actions can be replaced by just the first item. I myself prefer tools such as Hoversnap (freeware, yay) or Snag it (paid but much more professional) after learning through the hard way of taking ~270 photos from Grandia II the way you do. Guess you are either diligent or not into taking screenshots much. And you got me confused from here "I thought there was also...". A Wikia contributor. Sorry to add this question this late. Been replaying this game lately, and I have to say.. IT HATES THE 5XXX series videocards.. shadow flickering is insane, and It doesnt like vsync of anysort (only d3doverrider ATI tray tools seem to work) is there a way to fix the horrible shadows in this game? (the jaggy shadows, usual bug in all unrealed games with ATI cards)-- 05:01, November 20, 2011 (UTC) :None that I know of. The only "fixes" I've seen so far are really just turning off the shadows. Or disabling the DynamicShadows and/or DynamicLights in the RushEngine.ini. I have a GTX series card so I can't really help. Just parroting what I've seen on GFAQs. Zephyr 05:08, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Help? I don't know where to ask this, I tweaked the ini file for fixing texture pop in. The texture pop in was fixed, but when I enter any of the cave maps (this happens only to cave maps) The Rush's 3D model becomes really glitchy. On the parts that a new accessory is wore on his clothes, the textures keep flashing between the accessory and the clothes. (one millisecond it shows the accessory, the next it shows the clothes). This did not happen before I used the tweaks. I had made a backup of the ini file, and I restored it, but for some reason it doesn't fix the problem. I double checked the backup ini and all the settings are the defaults. The backup ini was replaced with the changed one, so the problem stems from somewhere else. Has something like this happened to anyone else? Do you know if this game saves setting somewhere else other than my documents? I tried overriding some settings in the Nvidia control panel, I still can't fix the problem. If you know what the problem is (even if this happens to you in some other game) it would be greatly appreciated. I'm using windows 7 64bit.--Jalebian 16:47, March 6, 2012 (UTC) :No idea what the exact problem is, but I do know that it has a few issues running on Win7 in general. I had one hell of a time launching the game on my laptop until I set the compatibility to WinXP SP3. Maybe you can try that. Zephyr 16:36, March 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks for quick reply. That didn't fix the problem. I have no idea how to fix this, I guess I'm gonna finish the game asap and never think about it. :) --Jalebian 16:47, March 6, 2012 (UTC) :::Are your drivers up to date? I think the latest update from Nvidia was just 2 weeks ago. Unless the update was what caused the issues in the first place... Zephyr 17:00, March 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::I haven't installed the latest updates, but it used to work fine without the updates. It got like this after I applied the tweaks, and it didn't go away after I restored the default ini file. I'm guessing the ini changed some other settings somewhere else when the game launched. I tried pushing all the graphics settings to the minimum. The glitch keeps occurring. I'll try updating the nvidia driver and reinstalling the game. Will report the results. Thanks again. --Jalebian 17:11, March 6, 2012 (UTC) FOV changes speed? Does it seem to anyone that changing the FOV to 90 increases Rush's running speed a bit?-- 21:46, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Having confusion reading "Remnant Weapon Upgrade Note" Thanks to Zephyr, I reach this page and find it quite interesting, especially in the above mentioned section. First of all, I am beginner with the habit of getting to the bottom of thing (quite annoying, I know). But please kindly be patient with my following questions. * "compatible weapon upgrade list": does this refer to a weapon line (for example, Khukuri line from Khukuri to Damascene Khukuri) or an upgrade tree of a character (like Emmy's balance tree from Longsword to Superlative Bluesteel excluding Nightbloom variations)? * What are "upgrade list ID" and "original static upgrade list ID"? I assume this is the determining factor dividing the major case A and B but I can't figure them out. Thanks in advanced! A Wikia contributor. : I'm not entirely sure what Mikeyakame's thought process was when he typed that up, but I'm pretty sure that it's a combination of both. If they have a Remnant request, it will always be an option. So I think it means any weapon upgrade line that matches the unit's weapon size and type. : The upgrade list ID is where the unit points to for their upgrade list. If it's the original upgrade list, then it just means that they're going through their default upgrades that you see on the wiki. If it's not their original, then it'll be whatever the customization line will take them. Zephyr (talk) 02:35, June 8, 2013 (UTC) :: I see, thank you for clearing up my confusion. It is really amazing how many people here know and understand the game mechanics. - A Wikia contributor An observation about switching upgrade tables I had a bit of trouble getting the leaders to switch upgrade tables. The only one I have managed to switch so far is Glenys. I followed the PC tweak guide and gave her a Towershield. Then upgraded a second towershield a couple of times to a Commander's Towershield. After several hours she had yet to ask for the Commander's Towershield. At that time Glenys was always requesting the Rubber_Soul_(Talisman) accessory and I was always denying the request. It seems that the rubber soul request was blocking any new requests. This I noticed after I equipped Rubber Soul on Rush, because after that it only took a little while until Glenys requested the Commander's Towershield. --Frendh (talk) 17:07, November 7, 2014 (UTC) : If there's a higher rank piece of equipment they can request, they'll keep asking about it until they either have or can no longer see it in the inventory. Zephyr (talk) 17:12, November 7, 2014 (UTC) I wanted bluesteel for a bunch of characters. So I equipped Rapiers on them. I put Elite's Rapier and Champion's Rapier in my inventory. I did 20+ fights with Elite's Rapier in the inventory and 27+ fights of Bai Ze with the Champion's Rapier in the inventory. No one switched. If I put Vespe or Olibanum in the inventory Paris who had a Rapier would ask for it. Then I was going to switch to Tuck in an attempt to get them to request Superior Tuck. I unequipped a Rapier +2 from Irina and equipped a Tuck. By chance Violet still had a Rapier +1. And she immediately requested a Rapier. Which turned out to be a Rapier +2. I tested it again by equipping a normal Rapier on Irina, then she requested a Rapier from my inventory, which turned out to be a Rapier +1. Odd thing is though that previously Irina and Violet had component requests for the Commander's Towershields I had equipped on them plus components for the default weapon. But the component request for the Commander's Towershield vanished and the only component requests are for the old default weapons they start with. I think I need to do some more testing. I have not done any fighting yet after the latest switch.--Frendh (talk) 23:54, December 7, 2014 (UTC) : You're having trouble switching the equipment around because some pieces and equip lines have a focus associated with them. Rapiers are considered Mystic weapons, so the unit would need to be mystic focused to see them. The Vespe and Olibanum don't have a focus attached to them, so anyone with an M-sized Sword will request them. It's a lot easier switching around weapons for generic leaders since it doesn't take too much to swing them one way or another. Unique leaders are locked into Balance until told otherwise. It's possible that the weapon focuses also have to match. I don't bother trying to work through a bunch of different lines to get to somewhere; just craft the base and target variants of the line I want them to switch over. : They also like looking to see if there's a higher levelled version of the same variant, which is why Irina wanted the Rapier +1 despite not wanting the Elite's or Champion's Rapier. As for why they revert back? Wouldn't know. Never had that problem before. Could be other things with the game causing that. There are a bunch of rules that are still being poked at. Zephyr (talk) 01:27, December 8, 2014 (UTC) : I see. Saves me a bunch of time testing. Thanks. --Frendh (talk) 18:17, December 8, 2014 (UTC)